Wake Up Call
by StylinSunstar
Summary: Louis woke up with a hand down his pants, which normally wouldn't be a problem, except this time the hand didn't belong to him. Rated M for a reason. PWP Larry Stylinson


**This is my first time writing 1D and first time writing smut. Reviews are always welcome. This is purely PWP so enjoy!**  
******Thanks to AsherTheAlmighty for beta-ing and starting my obsession with these boys.**  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to real people is purely a coincidence. ;)  


* * *

Louis woke up feeling good, though it took him a minute to figure out why. He hadn't slept in a comfortable position, for he was half curled up on a lumpy surface with a weight bearing down on his left arm. It wasn't that he got a full night's rest, for he passed out late with watching a movie with the boys the previous night and the fact that Liam wasn't waking him up yet meant he it had only been a few meager hours since then.

So what was it that put a ghost of a smile on his lips?

It was then that Louis remembered what had woken him up. A hand was wrapped around his cock, giving teasing strokes to the already hard member. The strangest thing was the fact that the hand wasn't his.

Louis went to open his eyes, to see who the hand belonged to, but then a finger stroked the tip of his penis and his blue eyes fluttered shut as his mouth emitted a low moan of pleasure.

The teen tried to think through the lust induced fog that was clouding his brain. Who would wake him up in this manner? Eleanor? A frown formed at his lips by this thought. A fan? There was no way they'd get in his hotel room. Louis had fallen asleep with his bandmates, a certain curly haired one even occupied the couch with him.

"Lou..." A voice whispered as the hand tightened slightly and began to work faster along the shaft.

"H-Haz?" Louis stuttered back, fighting to open his eyes as his body arched into the other boy's grip.

The sight that he took in was one Louis never imagined he'd see - nor was it one he'd ever forget.

Harry's eyes were furrowed in either confusion or concentration, though it was obvious he was still asleep. There was a thin layer of sweat across his brow that Louis could only see because they were so close. Harry was tangled up in the shorter boy, his long legs encased around one of Louis, his free arm slung around Louis' neck, and of course his remaining hand down Louis' pants.

Not that the boy from Doncaster was complaining, but he really didn't want to take advantage of his friend while he was sleeping.

Louis went to wake the curly haired boy but Harry picked that time to increase his pace and arch his body into Louis, making him feel rather than see how hard Harry was too.

A particularly loud moan escaped Louis' lips as his eyes closed shut and his body arched into the touch.

Suddenly there was a gasp and the hand was removed.

"Oh no, please don't stop," Louis pleaded, opening his eyes and displaying obvious frustration.

"Louis?" The reply was filled with hesitation and fear.

"You can't wake someone up with a handjob and stop halfway through. That's just plain rude!" He joked between panting.

"This is... okay?" Harry asked, biting his lip briefly.

Louis' gazed was focused on that lip, caught between the other boy's teeth. The older teen got an urge and suddenly he crashed their lips together, a kiss that became deeper real fast. Louis took Harry's lip between his own teeth and was pleased at the noise that escaped as he did so.

"It's most certainly okay," came Louis' reply, staring into Harry's eyes, the green almost completely unnoticeable in his dark lustful eyes.

Harry blinked at Louis and suddenly what he did dawned upon the shorter lad. 'Was that crossing the line?' Before he could ask, Harry's mouth was on his briefly; then he kissed his way along Louis' jaw and neck.

"Puh-please..." Louis moaned, his body shivering with pleasure.

Harry maneuvered his body on top of the other boy, their members brushing against each other, causing both boys to moan loudly.

"Oh god, Harry, please," Louis pleaded and just like that his clothes were completely removed, exposing his whole body to the cold air.

Harry continued kissing along Louis' neck, making him painfully hard. The kisses trailed down, across Louis' chest, playfully over his nipples, contiuously south until he could feel Harry's breath on his cock.

"Harry," he whispered encouragingly.

Harry licked his tongue along Louis' member experimentally before encasing his whole mouth over his cock. Louis emitted a low, animalistic noise in response.

Harry grasped Louis' cock and worked both his hand and his mouth up and down. The shorter teen wasn't sure how much longer he could take it.

"Haz... I'm- Oh fuck! I'm c-close." Speech was becoming impossible.

Instead of removing his mouth, Harry dived even further down Louis' member, the tip of his penis hitting the back of the other boy's throat.

It was all too much for Louis and suddenly his seed was being shot down Harry's throat. The curly hair boy swallowed it down and pulled himself off of the softening cock with a loud pop.

Harry helped a blissful Louis back into his pants before curling up next to him.

After a moment of silence, Louis turned to face Harry. "Do you, umm... Do you want me to return the favor?"

Harry shook his head with an embarrassed smile. Louis looked at him quizzically before glancing down to where he was sure his bandmate was as hard as him before.

Harry's own member was no longer protruding from his pants and in its place there was a wet spot.

"Fuck... That was for me?" Louis asked, blown away at the fact that Harry could come without being touched just because he was doing things to Louis.

The curly haired boy nodded, nudging his head in the crook of Louis' neck. "The noises you make, Lou. They do things to me," he whispered truthfully.

Louis choked out a strangled moan, sure if he hadn't just come he'd be hard again by that statement alone.

"You're going to be the death of me," he chuckled back, kissing the top of Harry's hair. "But I'm okay with that," Louis quickly added as the two boys drifted off to sleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.


End file.
